The invention relates to a holding device for storing sundry.
Such holding devices are known from the prior art for releasable or fixed incorporation into a receiving cavity provided for that purpose, for example, in an instrument panel or central console of a motor vehicle. Such a holding device has already been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,986 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,041, which holding device comprises a base body having three cylindrical cavities in the form of cupholders arranged side by side. An insert member can be inserted in the manner of a bayonet into the middle cavity in particular, the other two cavities thereby being separated from one another.
The insert member comprises spring arms which project into each lateral cavity and by means of which the opening cross-section of the two cavities can be varied for the insertion of different containers. However, when the insert member is inserted, the two lateral cavities can be used only as cupholders or as small compartments, so that bulkier items, such as papers, CD cases or the like, can no longer be deposited therein. The region of the insert member cannot be used for storing sundry items at all.
DE 103 22 299 B4, moreover, discloses a holding device comprising a base body which can be inserted into a receiving cavity or receiving chamber in a central console. On the one hand, two substantially circular recesses have been created in the cube-shaped base body, so that receptacles which can be used as cupholders are formed. If, on the other hand, the base body is to be used to accommodate cassette or CD cases, for example, then the base body can be removed from the receiving chamber and re-inserted into the receiving chamber in an inserted position rotated through 90°. Two substantially rectangular recesses have been created in the upper side of the base body, which then faces the user, so that cassette or CD cases can be inserted.